The Lost Keyblade Master
by The Grim Reeper
Summary: This is the story of a girl who was very special to Master Xehanort; a keyblade master that history never recorded. To begin the story, we must go back many, many years ago, before they became keyblade wielders. Young XehanortxOC. Rating may change. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS /KH:DDD/!
1. We're Getting Married!

_**Author's Rant:**__ It took me a while to figure out the right title for this story. I combined __**littlevamp's**__ title idea and mine together in the end. So this first chapter is dedicated to her. Thanks, Lil' V! Also any Legacy of Kain fans who see this, should definitely read her work. __**littlevamp **__is a great writer and her stories are just awesome!_

_**WARNING: **__This story contains spoilers from Dream Drop Distance. If you haven't already played/finished the game, turn back now._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Kingdom Hearts and it's characters belong to Square Enix. I do own this story and Annabelle, and I make no money from this story._

* * *

This is the story of a girl who was very special to Master Xehanort; a keyblade master that history never recorded; about their relationship and how darkness destroyed it. To begin the story, we must go back many, many years ago, before they became keyblade wielders. He was seventeen years old and courting a sixteen-year-old girl other boys would die for...

* * *

A young girl, sat at the shore of the island, letting the ocean barely touch her feet. Her skin was pale, she had shoulder-length, curly dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her sleeveless white cotton dress just came past her knees. She noticed the very few people on the beach were all close to her age, in their teens. She saw one young couple kissing and both of them wore matching gold rings. She moved her knees up to her chest, trying to hide the slight sting in her heart. It was normal in those days for people to marry as early as in their mid-teens. She couldn't help but think of her boyfriend and wonder where he was, "That jerk was meant to be here an hour ago."

The other couples had left to go home over time as the sun began to set. The young girl had moved herself further away from the sea to rest against a rock. The said _jerk _had silver hair, tanned skin and golden eyes. He wore a black tux and held a red rose as he walked over to the girl, noticing she had fallen asleep. A smiled crept to his lips as he looked over her sleeping form. He sat down next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her awake, "Annabelle, wakey-wakey."

Just as she opened her eyes, the silver-haired male pressed his lips against hers. Annabelle moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. When the kiss ended she realised how long she must've been waiting for him, seeing the sunset. _'He does look beautiful in the sunset.' _She thought to herself, as she saw how the orange tint of the sunset touched his already tanned skin. She shook the thought off, thumping him in the chest and crossing her arms. "Ouch," he moaned rubbing the spot she hit, "What was that for?"

_'"What was that for?" Is he serious?'_ She couldn't believe what she heard. Annabelle turned her head to face him, "I've been waiting for you to show up since school ended, Xehanort. This is the fourth day in a row you've kept me waiting, when you said you'd be here." She explained to him; the disappointment showing in her face made her look as if she were about to cry. Xehanort lowered his head in guilt. "It's not easy telling my parents the reason I'm out late is because _'we just talked'_, when it's not the reason," she continued, "If you need _'me time', _then just say it. Otherwise, it makes me feel like you don't love me anymore."

Xehanort's eyes widened, "No, Annabelle, it's not that at all. I love you." He sat down next her, handing her the rose and saw the smile he couldn't get enough of grace her lips.

She kissed his cheek in thanks and rested her head on his shoulder, "Then, what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath, which worried Annabelle, before speaking, "Stand up for me."

She did as she was told, confused as ever. He shifted into a kneeling position and took hold of her free hand. Immediately, Annabelle knew what was going to happen and her petite body began to shake like a leaf, "Is this what I think it is?"

To answer her, Xehanort gave her a smile and simply asks, without going into a long speech, "Will you marry me, Annabelle?" She hesitated a moment, trying to get her brain to register what was going on, before tackling him to the ground and hugging him. "Is that a _'yes'_?" He managed to croak out.

"Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" She finally answered, at the top of her lungs.

Her grip on him loosened a bit and he managed to get his breath back. They sat up, with Annabelle seated on Xehanort's lap. She still felt butterflies in her belly from the excitement - She was finally getting married! She kissed him, opening her mouth and allowing him entry. She felt his arms around her waist; eventually his large hands roamed her back as the kiss deepened. Both gasped for air once the kiss ended. Annabelle rested her forehead against his, "Is this why you were late the last four days?"

Xehanort nodded, "I had to look for a ring to give you." He took out a small box with a silver ring inside; the white diamond was heart-shaped. Annabelle's blue eyes softened as he slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"But, what about your dreams of leaving this place? I thought you wanted to see different worlds someday." She asked, suddenly remembering the dream he shared with her once, when they were small children.

He smiled, moving his face closer to hers, "You can always come with me, if you want to."

"I'd like that." She smiled back, closing the small gap between them, kissing him again. She was looking forward to a life of adventure with her fiancée, blissfully unaware of the dark future that was in store for them.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ I know Young Xehanort is a little OOC right now, but keep in mind that the beginning of the story takes place before he travels through time. And yes, I know this is short, but future updates will get longer, I promise. This is the first thing I've written in a while, and I've already got 2 other stories on hiatus, so I'm a tad worried about not being able to complete this story. Fingers crossed it doesn't come to that. Next chapter will be up soon. Please drop a review in the meantime :)_


	2. Last Day Of Non Married Life (Part 1)

_**Author's Rant: **__So sorry I didn't update as soon as I promised! I've been without my laptop for a while, so I haven't been able to write anything. I know I could've written a draft on paper, but we just came out of winter (it's still cold for early spring) and the arthritis in my hands wouldn't let me :( I'm not sure if this chapter will be to readers' satisfaction, cos I don't want to turn it into a 'slow-fic', but it's better than nothing. It will get better as the story goes along._

_I would also like to send out thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and for the positive reviews on this story; it means a lot since I'm outside my comfort zone of writing for Legacy of Kain. And an especially big thanks to my friend, __**littlevamp**__, for all of her support and for helping me. Any Legacy of Kain fans should definitely read her stuff. Also if there are any __**Resident Evil**__ fans here, they should read her newest fanfic called "__**Red and Black**__". It's a WeskerXClaire fic. I'm not a RE fan, but I really love the story. I suggest you all read it. Today. Or I'll send a band of oompa-loompas to your house to sing and throw tissues at you while you sleep ;)_

_**WARNING: **__This story contains spoilers from Dream Drop Distance. If you haven't already played/finished the game, turn back now._

_**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to Square Enix. I do own this story and all original characters (such as Annabelle), though, and I make no money from this story.  
_

* * *

Annabelle's parents stared at her and Xehanort in utter shock from the announcement of their engagement. Her father looked as if his knuckles would bleed at any second with the way he gripped the armrests of his chair. "Aren't you happy for us?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence; her arms looped around her fiancée. He didn't seem fazed by her parents' reaction.

Her mother, Moira, ran a hand through her own dark hair as she replied, "Oh, of course, sweetheart. It's just that it's... so soon." Annabelle's mother instantly felt as though she spoke the wrong choice of words, especially as she and her husband also married at a young age and became young parents.

Annabelle looked at her mother, surprised, "So soon? You keep asking me when I'm going to get married."

Moira was at a loss for words. She looked over to her husband who was sitting in his chair, waiting for him to say something, "Billy?"

Billy loosened his hands on the armrests, wincing slightly as the pain made him realise how hard he must've held them; turning his attention to his daughter, "Annabelle, this is a lot for me to take in. You know I have a weak heart-"

"You do not! The doctor told you your blood pressure is a little bit high," Moira cut in, automatically, as her husband had the tendency to be a drama queen. She knew he'd make excuses when his little girl would decide to get married. Xehanort smiled sweetly at Annabelle, "That's us, in twenty years."

She giggled at the thought of them being middle-aged and having a ridiculous argument over _their _first child's engagement, "Just promise me that you won't turn into an alcoholic."

"I promise." He winked at her.

"I only take a shot of whiskey for my heart, like he recommended." Billy continued arguing over his health.

"No, Billy, the doctor said your heart is fine. He also said you shouldn't be drinking as much as you do. That whiskey is not going to help lower your blood pressure, young man." Moira replied. Billy scoffed, unable to think of a comeback; his wife half-grinned in satisfaction.

Turning her thoughts back to her daughter, Moira just couldn't help but worry. She was happy Annabelle had found someone she loved and was getting married, but somehow, the young mother couldn't see a future for her with Xehanort. He was a nice enough boy, she thought, but at the same time, Moira wondered if he was the right one for Annabelle. She couldn't pinpoint what didn't seem right, but tried to be happy for her daughter's sake. "What about your studies, then?"

"I finish school in two months; I don't think we'll be married that soon." Annabelle replied.

Moira couldn't think of anything else to keep this marriage from happening without hurting Annabelle's feelings at that point. With a smile, she said, "Well, in that case, congratulations."

Grinning from ear to ear, Annabelle left Xehanort's side to hug her mother. Her father had already drifted off into a whisky-induced sleep.

* * *

_Two Months later…_

Annabelle's graduation ceremony had just finished. She collected her diploma and ran into Xehanort's waiting arms. Billy and Moira stood a couple of metres away to give them some space. "Congratulations, Anna." Xehanort said as he smiled and held Annabelle in his arms, almost rocking her, "Guess we can finally plan our wedding?"

Annabelle lifted her head off of his shoulder, smiling warmly, "Yeah," she kissed him quickly, "And I can't wait for all the adventures we'll go on." Xehanort's smile grew at the thought of seeing other worlds with his wife-to-be.

Billy and Moira smiled as they watched the sight before them. Moira noticed how Xehanort was not as expressive of his feelings as Annabelle was about their wedding, but brushed it off, trying not to be the typical worrying mother that she was.

* * *

_Several Months later…_

Not long after Annabelle's high school graduation, she had moved into Xehanort's small house, on a small hill next to the beach. Xehanort's home had a good view of the island. Just being able to see the island from his bedroom window often fed his need or want to see what was beyond this world.

It was two more sleeps until their wedding, and Xehanort sat at the edge of the bed, looking out the window once again. Annabelle turned over in her sleep, to snuggle up to him, but woke up to realise he wasn't in bed; already used to sleeping next to him. She saw him looking out the window and got out of bed to sit with him. He was startled slightly from the contact of her cool hand holding his hand. "Couldn't sleep again?" She asked, sleepily. The silver haired boy shook his head and held her hand in return. Annabelle then rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat like this for a while, until the young boy spoke up, "Want to go to the island tomorrow; just the two of us?"

Annabelle lifted her head and smiled, "I'm going to my parents' house tomorrow, remember?"

He twisted his head to see her, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Xehanort smiled, "I thought it'd be nice for us to spend some time together before we get married."

"Sounds good," Annabelle half smiled as drowsiness began to take hold of her again, "Now will you come back to bed?"

The 17 year old boy nodded. The two stood up and walk around to their sides of the bed, slipping back under the covers. Kissing each other goodnight, they held each other to keep warm and welcomed sleep.

The next day, the brunette had packed what she needed for the night at her parents' house, including everything she needed the day after. She was glad she already had her wedding dress in her mother's care; it made things a little less stressful. She'd feel like an idiot if she forgot to take it with her.

In the meantime, Xehanort had taken out his boat and pulled off the protective covering. He inspected it for holes in case it needed patching up. It was a sunny day, with a few clouds here and there, and the sky was the most beautiful shade of blue. It somehow made the grass look greener, and the sound of crickets could also be heard. After deciding the boat was safe enough, the silver haired boy looked over at the island as he stood up straight and stretched his back. He saw a figure walk across the shore on the island. It was almost like a ghost; he couldn't tell what colour clothes it wore.

_"What was that?"_ Xehanort thought, rubbing his eyes. Opening them, he looked again, but there was nothing to see, _"I should try to get a better night's rest tonight, then."_ Shrugging it off, as if his eyes had played tricks on him, he pulled the protective covering over the boat and realised the sun was already beginning to set. At that moment he took the protective covering off again and slid the boat down to the beach from his house on a straight slope that had formed over time since he moved there. He walked back into the house, calling for Annabelle, "Anna? Are you here?" No answer was heard as he stood in the living room, _"She must've already gone to her parents."_

Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a large basket from one the bottom cupboards. He left the basket to fetch a few candles and a couple of blankets from the laundry room. Setting the candles and blankets near the basket on the kitchen table, Xehanort rummaged the small fridge for food. Placing a few small snacks in the basket, he also grabbed a box of crackers from the pantry and placing them next to the wrapped up cold food. He placed one blanket on top, placed the candles on top, then grabbing the matches near the stove and a flashlight on the blanket, then setting the second blanket on top.

"Oh, drinks!" Xehanort said to himself, almost forgetting to pack a drink before he closed the basket. He went over to the liquor cabinet and was about to take out a bottle of champagne when he thought of Annabelle, "She doesn't drink." He muttered, quietly. He closed the cabinet and opened the glass cabinet and took out two champagne glasses. He settled for orange juice as the drink and placed them on the top blanket. He finally closed the basket and was about to pick up his house keys when he noticed a note next to them. Annabelle had left a note to say she had already gone to her parents' house and to not worry. He smiled and set the piece of paper back down.

Xehanort put the keys in his pant pocket and held the handle of the basket. He had to slide it to the edge, and when it was completely off of the kitchen table the youth was overwhelmed by the weight and dropped it to the floor, just missing his foot. "That's heavy!" He huffed. He picked up the basket, getting used to the weight, walked out of the house and locked the door. He walked along the path around the hill and to his boat where it was left. Plonking the basket at the end of boat, he grabbed the front and being mindful not to splinter his hands, he dragged it to the shore and off the beach, jumping into the boat. As he rowed over to the island, he noticed more clouds had formed and how dark they were.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Moira asked, as she was getting ready to wash the dishes, "There's plenty left over, sweetie."

Annabelle shook her head, "No thanks, Mom, I'm fine. Xehanort should be here soon, anyway."

Billy, sat on his seat in the living area, "I don't think he's coming. It's getting late, and it's pretty cloudy outside. Looks like a storm's-a-comin'."

The sixteen-year-old looked out the window and saw how dark the clouds were, "He'll be here. He would've called if he couldn't make it."

Billy shot up from his chair, as if the greatest idea dawned on him, "Time for my heart medicine." Mother and daughter rolled their eyes as Billy left to get a shot of whiskey. Annabelle stood up from the couch to stretch when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to the door, already knowing who it was, and opened it with a happy grin, "You're finally here!" She wrapped her arms around her fiancée's neck and hugged him.

"Sorry I'm late." Xehanort apologised, then brought out a single red rose from behind his back; handing it to Annabelle. A red silk ribbon was tied into a bow on the stem.

She accepted the rose, with a soft expression adorning her face, "You're forgiven."

Moira noticed Xehanort, and said hello to him. "Don't be too late, kids. Be back before midnight." She called out to them.

"Don't worry, I'll have her home early. I promise." Xehanort answered back, making a cross on his chest and holding up his hand as he did.

"Good. It's bad luck to see each other before the wedding." With that, Moira finished the last dish before heading off to make sure her husband hadn't sculled an entire bottle.

"We know, Ma." Annabelle stated, then shutting the door behind her. As she took a moment to smell the rose, Xehanort held his arm out. The expression on his face was gentle.

"Ready?"

"Ready." She linked her arm with his, and they strolled to the beach. But, as happy as she felt, Annabelle couldn't help but worry about the weather as she looked up.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Once again, I know Young Xehanort is OoC, but that'll change as the story progresses. Once again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Please drop a review in the meantime :)_


End file.
